


No longer Beautiful

by apocatits



Series: My everything [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Loki, BAMF!Tony, Eventually everything is okay, FUCKING VICTOR VONASSHAT!, Fluff, Jarvis you snarky bitch, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Joins the Avengers, Loki and Tony become best friends first, Loki has a huge scar down the life side of his face, M/M, Major Character Injury! For a bit, Nightmares, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, eventually frostiron sexy times, they admit there love after events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brings his younger brother Loki to The Avenger tower one night, They later discover that Loki is to join the Avengers on behalf of the Allfather. Loki and Tony become best friends, neither wanting to admit their love to the other out of the fear of rejection. </p><p>(Eventually Frostiron)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall, Dark and Handsome

The avengers (minus big blond and buoyant) were all seated in the common room watching Die Hard when a huge crack of lightning flashed and a loud boom of thunder followed.

"Well, point break is back," Tony mumbled looking out the window to his left at the large dark figure. When another appear beside him "and he brought a friend!" He said pushing Clint's feet of his legs and getting off the couch.

"Friends!" Thor bellowed walking out of the shadows "I have brought someone with me I wish for you all to meet!" The blond god beamed stepping aside with his arms stretched to the left as if he's presenting a gift.

A tall pale slender figure took two steps forward, head down, mumbling something under their breath making Thor laugh.

Stepping towards the tall figure with his right hand stretched out Tony presented himself "Hey Tall, dark and handsome! I am Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, ironman, philanthropist and were The Avengers, you know earths mightiest heroes and all that jazz," he said gesturing to his friends/ compadres currently occupying the common room couches sleeping (expect for Natasha she never sleeps he is positive of that).

The taller of the two chuckled and lifted their head, dark hair falling down and residing on either side of their cheeks exposing a pale attractive face (extremely attractive face).

Thor stepped forward slapping a hand on both of the men's shoulders "This is my brother! Loki-"

"I can present myself you blond oaf," The paler man interrupted as he took Tony's hand shaking it firmly "I am Loki Laufeyson-"

"Odinson!" Thor injected

"Laufeyson. The god of mischief and lies" Loki said cutting his eyes at Thor then looking back at Tony with a sly smirk pulling him closer "and I am burdened with glorious purpose" the god purred into his ear stepping back beside Thor.

The blond god looked at the raven haired god with the biggest hurt puppy dog eyes Tony has ever seen.

"Oh stop," Loki said rolling his eyes patting Thor on the shoulder and smiled "I am still your brother, you buffoon"

Well didn't Thor just melt at that, Tony is positive he seen the god's bones liquify. "So, I'm just going to go to my lab and work on JARVIS or something so you can continue to brotherly bond and what not" he mumbled as he turned towards the elevator.

"Tony?" He heard the brunette god say from behind him "could you not give me a tour of your, um? Humble abode?"

Really? He honestly wants to get down to his lab. The team made him come up and watch a movie and now he has Thor's bothersome (but hot very hot) brother annoying him.

Stopping at the elevator he looked back at the god and shot him his winning smirk, "I'm sure point break can show you the, um? Ropes?" He winked and walked into the metal lift, "J, to the workshop!"

"Of course sir, your metal steed awaits" the AI said dryly, causing Loki to jump a little.

"Where is that voice coming from?" The god of mischief whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"It's JARVIS, my beautiful AI. That I created, he's my babyyy" Tony croons as he looks to the ceiling batting his eyelashes.

"AI?" Loki mumbles looking around

"Artificial Intelligence, Mr. Laufeyson" JARVIS replied

"Yup, tell you what! I'll explain this another time when I'm not busy," he said flippantly as he smiled at Loki, then he pointed his index finger at the blond god "Point Break!"

"Aye, Man of Iron"

"Show tall, dark and handsome here around for me would ya?" He yelled from the elevator as the doors closed

 

* * *

 

The man of iron was an odd mortal. He seemed not to be deterred from away from Loki's scarred face. He had call him handsome after all (twice) but that could be just Tony Stark being nice to Thor's younger brother.

"I must know what he really thinks," Loki mumbled to himself as he walked towards the metal lift Tony left in 10 minutes earlier. "Ghost?" He said his voice heavy with confusion

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?" The ghost responded

"Where might Tony Stark be located currently?" He questioned

"He is currently in his workshop and taking no visitors, Sir"

Loki rolled his eyes at the ceiling "But, I wish to speak with him"

"I will inform him of such, sir" the ghost replied

Dragging his eyes down from the ceiling, he looked around for something to occupy him whilst he waited for the genius.

\----

* * *

 

"Sir" JARVIS' disembodied voice filling the workshop

"Yes, JARVIS" he mumbled

"Mr. Laufeyson wishes to speak with you, shall I tell him another time, sir?"

"And what exactly does he want?" Tony asked his beloved AI as he dropped the gauntlet that he was working on for one if his newest suits.

"I'm not exactly sure, sir"

"Seriously JARVIS," he chided turning away from his workbench and looked at the ceiling even though he knew JARVIS' main core wasn't in the ceiling it still felt right. "You are the smartest computer, AI, hell you're probably the smartest thing on earth. Second to me that is. And you never thought to ask what wanted?"

"Sorry, sir" his AI said apologetically

"Whatever JARVIS, it's fine. What does he want?"

"He wishes to speak to you about a scar,"

"A wha?"

"A scar, sir,"

Tony rolls his eyes at the ceiling, "yes JARVIS I heard you, the question is what scar?"

"The one residing on my face" a silky voice said behind him causing Tony to jump.

"Jesus!" He said spinning around to face the trickster "mind not doing that, ever! I almost went into cardiac arrest, wouldn't be the first time actually. But I still wouldn't like to go through that again! How did you get in here anyways? JARVIS! What the hell how is he in here, I told you I was busy! Why does everyone wish to bug me when I'm busy, ugh. I mean I know I'm Tony Stark and I'm worth billions and all but can't a guy just have some peaceful hours surrounded by his robots and make things? I bet all the other genius' that are worth billions and make metal suits don't have this problem. ACTUALLY! I'm the only one, hmm. Maybe I'll have to fix that, i could make another me! Ouu! JARVIS! Can I make clones yet? No probably not, I don't remember making a cloning machine. How long would it take to make one? Hmm, I wonder. Probably not long being a genius in all. I could probably make a pizza in the same amount of time, mmm pizza. I could really go for some pizza! Yes pizza! JARVIS I'm going out for dinner, I want pizza" he rambled then looked at the god of mischief who's eyes were glued on him in amusement "You want pizza, Zuko?"

"Pardon?" The taller man said

"Do. You. Want. Pizza?" He said slowly

"What does this pizza consist of?" Loki asked

Tony stared at the god wide eyed "are you fucking kidding me?! You don't know what pizza is?!" The god shook his head in a no "WHAT! No no no you're joining me for pizza, I know the perfect place. It's called Joes, it has the best pizza around here. Fun fact! I saved his daughter from Victor VonAsshat like a year ago and he has this little special place in his restaurant cut off just for me. So sweet really, like I couldn't just buy the place. But I'm not a dick I wouldn't do that, unless he got my order wrong. No I'm kidding, but seriously you're joining me for pizza because I can't beli-"

"Stark." Loki interrupted "you're rambling on like a half insane dark elf, please cease this behavior before I am forced to use restraints"

"Ouuu, keep talking dirty to me" he cooed, chuckling as he looked at the look of shock on the gods face "come come Shakespeare, I am famished! J, baby lock down the fort for daddy" he said grabbing Loki around the waist as he pulled him towards the elevator.

'This is going to be fun' he thought.

 


	2. Pizza and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony have a heart felt conversation over some pizza.

Once they were seated comfortably in the back of the restaurant away from the public eye Tony decided he was going to take the bull by the horns and ask about this 'scar' "sooo," he mumbled "JARVIS said you wanted to talk about a scar,"

The dark haired man flinched briefly and looked up from his hands "yes, this one" the god whispered as he brought a hand up pulling away his raven locks to reveal a long white scar that traveled from the middle of his left brow, over his left eye and ended just above his jaw line.

"I see," Tony said leaning in closer to inspect it "it's pretty fuck badass, if you ask me," he shrugged leaning back into his chair.

The god looked stunned, as if someone just told him he was the father of two child that he didn't know he had and they committed a mass murder or something like that "What? You aren't appalled? You-you don't believe me to be a-a-a monster that parents tell there child about at night?"

"What? No? Why would I?" he asked leaning in closer again "honestly, I didn't even notice it until now,"

"Be-because I'm a hideous creature! Look at me! How could you not be appalled?! I'm a MONSTER!" The god cried his eyes red with tears "I'm a monster, and nothing more. I will always be nothing more than Thor's monstrosity of a brother. The monster prince, a-a beast." Loki whispered looking away

"Hey," Tony said calmly as he grabbed Loki's hand firmly "you are not a monster. Monsters don't feel, monsters don't care. If you were a monster you wouldn't be here feeling what you're feeling. You are perfect the way you are! I mean, hey, look at me! I have a glowing metal heart. I suppose I'm a monster too," he announced tapping his middle finger on the Arch Reactor.

"You are no monster, Mr. Stark" Loki said solemnly.

"Listen, if I'm not a monster then neither are you, Gill. And please! call me Tony or Anthony, Mr. Stark was my father" he pleaded half-heartedly.

"Apologies, Anthony" the god divulged.

"Your food, sirs" a young man maybe 19 stated from beside the table. "the works for you" he smiled setting a plate in front of Tony. "And vegetarian for you" the boy voiced at Loki as he set the second plate in front of the god, then he winked, bowed and walked away.

Tony grabbed the pizza as soon as the waiter left there table and indulged himself to a huge sloppy bite. "I think he likes you," he cooed at the god over the food in his mouth.

The paler man blushed at that and looked at his food. "I believe you are to be mistaken Anthony," Loki expressed as he grabbed the pizza off his plate and took a tentative bite.

"How is it, Princess?"

"It's not horrible," Loki mumbled as he took larger bite. "I've eaten worse,"

Tony rolled his eyes at the trickster (some peoples children). "Hey, I don't want to sound insensitive or anything but how did you get that scar?" He asked timidly.

Loki looked up at him from his pizza and stared at him for a few moments, Tony stared back at Loki's good eye, it was very green. Why didn't he notice that earlier? It's one of the most beautiful greens he's ever seen.

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence Loki was the first to speak up. "So, you wish to now how I got this scar," the god stated because that definitely wasn't a question.

"Yes, joker. I do," the genius affirmed.

"Well," Loki said looking away from him again. "I will tell how I got my scar, on one condition"

"Name it,"

"Tell me how you got this first" the trickster announced as he placed to long elegant fingers on the Arch Reactor.

Damn.

Tony swallowed thickly. "Oh uh," he stuttered. "Are you sure you want to know how I got this ole thing? I mean it's not much of a story-"

"Yes," The god interrupted "I do."

"Well," he said. "It all started with me being an arms dealer, you know make weapons and shit for wars. Well I use to be the best in the business, until someone I looked up to as a mentor and a friend betrayed me," he laughed bitterly. "I was flying in one of my private jets when it was attacked by a terrorist group that my so called friend hired and it crashed, everyone thought I died in the plane crash. But I didn't. Anyways I was shot at by one of my own missiles, it had my name on it and everything. Well when it blew up shards of metal went into my chest and they couldn't be taken out. So in order to survive and make weapons for the terrorist that shot down my plane and kidnapped me they strapped me to a car battery. They called me The Merchant of Death and wanted me to make them new age weapons. But I refused to make anything for them, so they tortured me. Luckily for me though there was a man there with me, Yinsen. I loved him like the father I never had, he built this," he smiled sadly, pulling up his shirt to reveal the glowing piece of metal in his chest "The Arch Reator, it's a magnet that pulls the shrapnel back from piercing my heart, Yinsen made me see the errors in my ways and I promised I would get us out-" Tony choked as he looked down at his hands holding back the tears in his eyes. "That-that he would see his family again" he whispered.

Loki grabbed Tonys hands and squeezed it firmly. After a moment of silence he began to talk again. "So I made the first ironman suit and when I got free from the terrorist and went back for Yinsen, they had already killed him. So I promised myself that from that day on that day that I would make him p-proud," he sniffed letting the tears fall freely.

Loki stood and pulled Tony up into an embrace. They stood there for several minutes as Tony cried quietly. Once Tony calmed down he pulled himself out the the embrace and sat back down. "Sorry, for you know...Crying," he mumbled

"Nonsense, do not apologize for such matters" the god chided "that was a hard time in your life, you reserve the right to release your hurt and pain"

"Thanks," he smiled as he clapped his hands together and pointed at Loki "Now it's your turn!"

 

* * *

 

Loki sat there and looked at the genius for a few moments with discontent. He really didn't want to tell this story, but alas he did get Anthony to tell his. So he at least owed the man his story.

"I suppose it is," he spoke after a few moments. "I received this scar from a battle in Alfheim with some elves. Thor and I were going there to hunt, as nothing on Asgard was challenging enough for us once we got older. Everything went well during our hunt, we collected many pelts of fur and enough meat to serve a kingdom. But I had another task at hand, I wanted to get my betrothed Sigyn a gift-"

"You're married?!" Tony interrupted.

"Yes, at the time. Now let may I finish?"

Tony gave him a gesture with his hands to continue, so he did. "As I was saying, I wanted to get Sigyn a gift. So I went to a village and asked around for rare jewels and metals so that I could forge her an amulet. Once I collected the items I came for, me and Thor left the village and set back to the bifrost site. But we were ambushed by some elves. I could have taken them my self, but when they made them selves known one of them scratched me across the face with a cursed mace. I was in agony and was blind in one eye, so I could not fight. Thor called on Mjölnir and he murdered the elves with one foul swing of his hammer, once we it made back to Asgard the healers said there was nothing they could do and that I would be forever scarred and blind on the left side of my face. That was fine, I could care less about that. I was to be married to the love of my life, I didn't need my sight in both eyes. Once I made it out of the healing chambers, I went straight to the forge and crafted Sigyn her amulet. I spent nights and days in that forge creating it and once It was finished I made my way to my home to gift my betrothed her amulet. When I opened the door, she screamed. She called me a monster, a foul beast. She told me she couldn't marry a monster and threw the engagement ring I made her from the pits of Helhiem in my face and left. I destroyed the ring, the amulet and the house and I told myself that i would never love again. Because no one would ever love a monster such as I"

After his explanation a uncomfortable silence fell between the two men, neither knowing what to say. But it was Anthony who spoke first."What a bitch..."

"Precisely" Loki agreed

"Well," Tony said looking at his watch. "It 10:30 at night, have you ever been to a strip club?"

"A what?" He asked

The inventors eyed widened in amusement. "Oh I'm taking you to a strip club, come on Zuko! Get up let's go," Tony declared taking Loki's arm as he pulled him out of his seat.

"Very well," Loki chuckled as he let the shorter man lead him out of the restaurant.

"Oh how did you like the pizza by the way?"

"It was to die for" he laughed.

"See, I told you so" Tony said over his shoulder. "Wait until you see the strippers, then you'll have a reason to thank me"

'Oh this mortal will be the death of me' he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, do you want the next chapter to have them at the strip club or do you want it to be the next day and them talk about key moments that happened during there trip to the strip club? 
> 
> I am always opened to opinions and suggestions, so TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! 
> 
> Much love,  
> apocatits ❤️


	3. Deal.

Tony woke up to the suns rays beaming on his skin and the faint smell of hookers and tequila? in the air.

"JARVIS, the windows" he croaked, no answer. "JARVIS?" He said a bit louder still refusing to open his eyes. "JARVIS..."

"Shh" a voice hissed from below him.

"Loki?" He mumbled fluttering his eyes open. What the fuck? Is he outside? What the hell? "What in the actual factual fuck?" He laughed laying his head back down on the god beneath him.

"Must you talk right now? My brain is still trying to recover from last nights events,"

"Man, I'm still trying to figure out where the hell we are" he chuckled running his hands through his hair. "What the hell did we do? The last thing I remember is leaving Joes. Oh! And some brunette named Candy,"

"Well," Loki said as he began to sit up pushing Tony off him. "I believe we are on the roof of your tower. As for last nights events, I am not to positive"

"Jesus," he giggles running both hands down his face. "I haven't blacked out in years- OH MY GOD! YOUR HAIR!" He yells pointing a finger at the gods head. "You're.... Green! HAHAHAAHA! I CANT BREATHE! OH MY JESUS CHRIST"

"WHAT!" Loki screamed bringing his hand up to his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling it in front of his face to inspect. "BY THE NORNS! MY HAIR!"

"That's," he starts as he doubles over in laughter. "That's what I... Said"

The god dropped the hair from his hand, leans back on his elbows and begins to shake with laughter. "Never again, Stark. Never again"

Tony smiles at him and then begins to laugh again. "I just want to know why green,"

Loki looks back at him with his mouth open about to respond when he shuts it again and brings his hand over his lips biting down on his index finger.

"What?" Tony asks with a pinch of fear. "Oh no, what?"

"Your hair," the trickster starts then breaks down into hysterical laughter. "It's... It's red"

"NO! NO! NOO!" Tony screams bringing his hands up to his head trying to inspect it but his hair is too short.

 

* * *

 

It took two weeks to get there hair back to normal. Three weeks for them to try and explain what happened. And four weeks for them to somewhat figure out what they did that night and they still aren't completely sure.

I guess it's safe to say that Tony and Loki have become close friends in the past month that Loki has been here, I guess people tend to bond over hair crisis'.

Tony has taking Loki to do numerous things in the month that the god has been on earth, like; Sky diving, Scuba Diving, visiting Niagara falls, going to a zoo (oh that was fun, Loki couldn't quite gather the concept of animals being in cages. It was extremely adorable!).

Loki taught him a thing or two as well, like; how to horse back ride. In return he taught the trickster quantum physics (he might actually be a genius).

Loki also taught him some measly magic tricks (actual magic tricks!) they aren't complex and extremely amazing. But Tony is still impressed and trying to figure out how it's possible because it goes against science! And thats his baby.

They've become very close, they usual sleep in the same bed together and they are always with one another. They are joined at the hip some would say.

Loki helps Tony through his nightmares from Afghanistan and Tony helps Loki through his panic attacks he has when being around large groups of people.

Essentially they help each other tick correctly. Loki has never had someone in his life other than his mother and brother that show so much care openly towards him and Tony has never cared for someone so openly other than pepper.

And because of the actions that occurred during the past 31 days and the growing care and bonding, Tony has found himself currently sitting in his bed surround by chips, candy, chocolate, pop, and alcohol with his best friend (I guess to could say) while they watch Avatar (but that's nothing new).

"Don't laugh! But, I've always kind of found the whole blue skin thing kinda hot," he chuckles from behind a tumbler of scotch. "I can totally do the whole smurf thing, like mystique off of xmen. I'm all for it"

"You like that?" Loki asks pointing his cheesy index finger towards the plasma screen in from of them.

"Fuck yeah! I don't discriminate. If I like you, then I like you. I don't care your color, height, weight, or what have you," he laughs grabbing a hand full of gummy bears from the glass bowl sweated between them.

"You're an odd mortal" the god mumbles shaking his head at Tony fondly.

"Look at it this way, if I wasn't odd you wouldn't love me so dearly," he laughs batting his eyes at his best friend.

Rolling his eyes the trickster rams a hand full of cheesy's into Tony's mouth. "You're insufferable," he giggles.

"Mhpf- I AM NOT!" Tony protests spitting the cheesy's at Loki's face.

"Do you want to bet?" The paler man voiced, mischief gleaming deeply in his one green eye.

"On what?"

"I bet you that every avenger will agree with me when I say you're insufferable," Loki states arrogantly.

"What are the stakes?" He asks

"Hmm," Loki hums thoughtfully. "How about, if I win you have to be a cat for one week-"

"WHAT! No.. You know how I feel about cats Lo," he whines.

"Hey, let me finish,"

"Fine, continue" he mumbles waving his hand for the god to continue.

"But if you win, I will-"

"Wear your Jotun form for a week and we have a deal" Tony interrupts as he wipes his right hand off on his pant leg and brings it up in front of Loki.

After a few moments of silence Loki looks back at him with nothing but arrogance in his eye. "Deal," he affirms gripping Tony's hand firmly.

"Shall I order you a scratch post, sir?" JARVIS voices.

"HEY! You're suppose to be on my team, asshole" the genius announced in fake betrayal.

"With all do respect sir, I've chosen the winning side," the AI responds.

"Ouch JARVIS, that one really hurt"

"Apologies sir, but sometimes the truth does hurt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you must forgive me. But this fiction won't be updated for at the most a week as I try to get the next chapters out for my other fics. 
> 
> But I still love you!  
> Also if there's anything you would like to see happen in this please comment and tell me! 
> 
> Much love,  
> apocatits ❤️


	4. I thought I t'aw a puddy cat!  (Part: 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Tony Stark, the Cat wonder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry! I don't know what I'm doing with this chapter. It's going to most likely be bad one, FORGIVE ME!
> 
> Much Love,   
> apocatits ♥

_Tuna?!_

Tony’s ears perked up and his eyes widened as he looked around his room for the delectable fish that was filling his bedroom air. He licked his lips while stretching his arms out in front of himself as he dug his nails into his pillows.

_Oh that’s definitely tuna!_

The smell was getting harder to ignore, he wanted it soooo badly; so he gave into his yearning for the tuna and hopped of his bed. Something was different, his senses were off. He could smell tuna from the kitchen that was on the other side of the tower and down 3 floors, he could hear people talking and birds chirping. There aren’t any birds this high up, so what the fuck? But he ignored it, he has more important things to attend to like TUNA!

As he walked towards the elevator something slim and brown caught his eye from behind him, when he spun around he saw nothing. _Hm? Whatever._ He pushed the button for down with even sparing the elevator a glance, he knows this place off by heart; I mean he did build it.

The elevator made its customary _ding_ as the doors slid open and he walked in. “Kitchen, JARVIS” he demanded.

“ _Of course, Sylvester- I mean Master Stark_ ,” The AI responded with a hint of- was that amusement?

“Thanks HAL,” Tony said dryly as the elevator doors open once more with a _ding_.

Upon walking into the kitchen all the chattering stopped and everyone looked at him. “Good Morning, all. Now where’s the tuna?” he greeted.

“Um” Steve coughed pointing towards the granite island counter in the middle of the kitchen. “Right there,” the super soldier replied.

“Sweet!” He shrieked –it was a manly shriek of course. He stopped at the island as he leaned down and sniffed the tuna and purred, loudly.

“Tony, are you purring?” Natasha questioned walking towards him with a hint of glee in his eyes.

“No,” He answered simply grabbing the bowl of tuna as he walked towards the living area.

_Mmm, Tuna!?_

“JARVIS, put something on,”

“ _Shall I put on bird watching?_ ” JARVIS inquired, as everyone in the kitchen started laughing.

“Um, No? why would I watch birds, that’s dry,” He asked looking up at the ceiling.

“ _Just an observation, sir_ ”

_Okay…_

“Hey Lo!” Tony proclaimed as the brunette god lounged down beside him.

“Hello, Anthony” Loki smiled his words dripping with mischief. “How are you feeling?” He asked bring his hand up to rub Tony head.

“I’m fine why- PURRRRRRRRRRRRRR,” His eyes widened in shock. “What the fuc-PURRRRRRRRR,”

“Everyone!” Loki bellowed. “Come look!” he laughed still rubbing Tony’s head.

“Whatcha want, Pitch Black?” Clint asked as he strode through the doorway into the living area. “AWH! Tonnnnnnny” He cooed.

The genius shot him a glare that promised death in many slow ways. “What!” He hissed –he literally hissed.

“Hey, now. Bad kitty!” The archer chided. “Do I need to get the spray bottle?”

_Hisssss_

“Kitty, legolas really? That’s the best you’ve got” He growled snarling his teeth.

“Well, that’s what you are” Hawkeye chuckled as he grabbed something from behind Tony, which turned out to be attached to him.

“OUCH!” He snarled scratching Clint across the face.

_What the fuck?_

“OW! Bad kitty!” Clint laughed. “Don’t scratch, Bad!”

Tony was about to tear Clint from limb to limb when Bruce walked in. “What’s with all the commotion out here-Oh my..” The scientist snickered.

“EVERYONE WE HAVE A PET CAT! HIS NAME IS TONY!” Clint shouted as he bursts into laughter.

“Im not a ca-PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR”

“Yes you are, Anthony. Did you forget our bet already?” Loki chuckled against his ear, still rubbing his head.

PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“Hmm, it appears you like this spot,” The god announced as he brought another hand up starching under Tony chin.

PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 

* * *

 

Being a cat wasn’t so bad after all, his reflexes were on point, his earring was one to rival with Loki’s and he got petted by everyone once he got the hand of his cat-doe-eyes. And this was only day one! This week might just turn out to be awesome! Maybe he’ll even get a pet cat after this. No probably not, but still.

“JARVIS, shut down the workshop” He yawned as he walked out the doors towards the elevator.

“ _Of course, sir_ ” His AI responded.

_Ding_

“Kitchen, JARVIS. I want tuna” He demanded.

“ _Right away, sir_ ”

Walking out through the elevators doors, he heard people talking in the living area.

_Sweet! I could go for some petting._

After finishing the tuna that someone left out on the counter, clearly for Tony. He walked into the living area and threw himself on to Loki lap. “Pet me, lokiii” He purred rubbing his head against the gods chin.

Letting a shaking breath go, Loki gave in bringing his hand up to rub Tony’s head. “mmMmm” Tony purred louder nuzzling his head into the crook of Loki’s neck. “mmmm” He purred again.

“Tony, get a damn room,” Clint snapped.

“This is a-PURRRR-room” He laughed as he leaned further into the crook of Loki’s neck. “Pet me, lokiii” He almost moaned.

“I am petting you, Anthony” The god complained.

“Use your other hand-PURRRRR”

Loki rolled his eyes as he brought up his other hand and started running it down Tony’s spine, scratching just above his tail when Tony shivered and sat up straight looking at the taller man with wide eyes. “Do. That. again.” The genius demanded. So Loki did, he brought his hand up to Tony’s neck and ran it down his spine again and scratched right above his tail. “Right there” Tony breathed into Loki’s ear. “mmmm” he purred rolling his hips against Loki’s.

“Alright Anthony, I think that’s enough,” The god advised pushing Tony off his lap.

“Oh man, I’m sorry Lo. I don’t know what happened there,” He said bashfully looking at his hands- Claws? Paws?

“It’s fine Anthony, Truly,”   

“No, it’s not. I was practically giving you a laptop dance over-PURRRRR”

“Truly Anthony, it’s not your fault you were just going by your instincts,” Loki smiled at him as Tony started leaning into the hand that was scratching his head.

“Tony, can you keep your ‘purring’ at a minimum? I can’t hear the damn movie!”

The genius pulled away from his best friend and stood. “Fine, Clint. I’m just gonna go,” He frowned, pulling his ears back and dropping his tall as he walked towards the door.

“Tony you know I didn’t mean it like that!” The archer protested as he walked up beside Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, you know I’m only kidding with you!”

“I said that I’m going, now move!” He hissed at his archer friend as he pushed passed him and walked down the hallway.

_Maybe being cat isn’t so great after all._

“JARVIS?” He grumbled looking at the ceiling.

“ _Sir?_ ” The AI responded.

“I’m going to the lab and I don’t want anyone in until this cat thing is over,” The inventor demanded to his creation.

“ _Sir, that’s a week and is very ill advise-_ “

“JARVIS, You heard what I said!”

“ _Yes, Sir_ ” 


	5. I thought I t'aw a puddy tat! (Part: 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and his damn kitty emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is a really short one and poorly written. Forgive me, i just want to get to the good part *wink wink* *nudge nudge*
> 
> I'll rewrite it most likely in the future, just bare will me.
> 
> much love,  
> apocatits ♥

Loki and the Avengers sans Tony all sat down at the dining room table arguing over who was going to attempt to get Tony out of his little kitty rut he was in. They all have tried to get him to talk to them at least once, but JARVIS would politely remind them that Tony wasn’t taking any visitors until he was human again. They even tried getting the hulk to bust down the workshop doors, but they had no such luck. JARVIS informed them after Bruce was Bruce again that the workshop is ‘hulk proof’ so now they’ve all came to an abundant stop.

_Unless_ …

“I could possibly teleport myself in,” Loki announced to the crowd of people occupying the table.

They all looked at him for several moments, the silence was getting unbearable and Loki was almost tempted to leave when the Hawk spoke. “You didn’t think about saying something sooner, he’s been in there for 5 days without leaving! He could be DEAD!” the archer snapped.

“ _Actually, Agent Barton. I would have inform you all if something ill was to happed to Master Stark,”_ JARVIS’ British voice corrected politely.

“It’s been 5 days JARVIS, I believe that is ‘ill’ for Tony,” Clint replied venomously.

_“I assure you Agent Barton, Master Stark is very well,”_

“Well, maybe I find it hard to believe considering-“

“Enough! I will check on him myself,” Loki stated as he began to stand.

_“That’s very unwise, Master Loki. Master Stark is very volatile as the current moment”_ The AI advised.

“Please, I can handle a cat,” Loki smirked as he began to disappear from the dining room and reappear in the workshop a couple feet behind Tony.

Tony’s cat ears twitched slightly, so Loki knew that Tony knew he was there. He stood there silently taking in the view before him. Tony was a very attractive man, he was an adorable cat. The way his slim dark brow tall flopped down around his feet and curled around his left ankle was extremely adorable. But Loki’s favourite feature Tony possessed in this form were his ears, they are on the larger side, but they are the softest things he has ever touched; he also likes how Tony purrs when he touches them too.

_I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him, with his whiskers and run my hands down his back and scratch that little spot he seems to enjoy as he writhed underneath me nak-_

He shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts as he began to walk towards Tony, slowly, even though the man may know he’s here there’s no way to know how he will react was he acknowledges Loki’s presence.

“What do you want, Loki?” the genius muttered, still ignoring his presence behind him.

_Oh he called me Loki, this can’t be good._

“I came to see how you were doing, it’s been 5 day since you have graced anyone with your presence,” he smiles and he stands beside the shorter man.

“I just- nevermind, leave,”

He laid a hand on the shoulder of his seemly upset friend. “What is the matter Anthony? Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“Yeah, you made me a fucking freak!” Tony snapped as he shrugged Loki’s hand off his shoulder. “Just fucking leave, like everyone else,”

“Anthony...” he whispered as he pulled his partner in crime in close. “I’m going anywhere, we made bracelets remember we are- what is it? - BFF’s” he chuckled into Tony’s hair attempt to brighten the mood. But he failed miserably, because Tony began to shake and sob. Loki just stood there holding him, reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere. “I didn’t know being a cat would affect you so much, I’m sorry” he said after what was probably an hour of silence and Tony crying quietly.

“No, it’s not… it’s just… I’m already a freak,” the inventor mumbled into his chest. Loki opened his mouth to protest but Tony continued to talk. “I mean, I have a metal heart for fuck sakes. I know I come off nonchalant and cocky but I am self-conscious when it comes to certain things,”

“Remember the first night we met?” he asked pulling back slightly so that he could look Tony in the eye. “Remember what you told me about believing that I am a monster? Remember that?” Tony nodded and Loki pulled him in for another embrace. “The same goes to you, you are not a freak, I think you are perfect just the way you are,”

Tony chuckled shaking his head at Loki’s words. “You think I’m perfect, eh?”

“Oh, here we go, here comes the ego the size of Manhattan,” he laughed still holding Tony in a firm embrace. “Yes, Anthony. I think you are perfect,” he confessed quietly after several moments of comfortable peace.

“ _The Avengers are needed in Central Square, Director Fury is being patched through now,”_ JARVIS’ disembodied voice announced.

“Avengers,” The Director’s voice barked through the whole tower. “Doom is destroying the Central Square, so AVENGERS ASSEMBLE YOUR ASSES!”

Loki looked down at Tony who was still wrapped up in his arms, he tightened his grip protectively and smiled softly at the genius as he began to shift back into his human form.

_I will miss those ears._

“wha-?”

“You can’t be a cat in your Ironman suit,” he explained. “I will see you on the roof in five?”

“uh- yeah, JARVIS MARK V, NOW!” Tony demanded breaking away from Loki’s grip walking away from him to stand on the elevated platform 15 feet or so away from him.

“ _Right away, sir”_ the AI responded as the fifth suit to Loki’s right came to life and walked towards Anthony.

“See you out on the battle field, BFF!” Loki laughed as he summoned his armor and began to disappear.

“Yeah, Alright Reindeer Games!” Loki heard Anthony say before he was reappearing on the roof beside his brother who was in full battle regalia.

“Tis going to be fun, brother!” the blonde bellowed swinging his hammer.

Little did he know…

 


	6. Hell hath no fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a best friends rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know! The next one will be long though! Unless you like shorter ones! Actually, just let me know, yes?
> 
> Much love,  
> apocatits ❤️

The day was going well, extremely well. He and Anthony made amends and then betted on who could kill the most Doom bots, the loser would have to do the others laundry for a month. It was as if the five day period of Anthony being hostile and distant never happened. So Loki was happy to say the least, he and all the Avengers agreed that after taking down Doom they would go back to the tower and watch the all the Harry Potter movies.

Everything was well, until…

Tony's robotic voice came through the com link. “Lokes, behind you!”

“I’ve got it!” he grunted as he spun around grabbing the doom bot behind him and ripping the head from its shoulders. “23 Anthony, do enjoy doing my laundry,”

“ha-ha! 25 mother fucker!” Tony laughed cockily flying past him and flipping him the bird. “Do enjoy doing _my_ laundry,”

“Oh?” he mumbled as he landed on the ground with a grace only an Asgardian prince could pull off. A crowd of doom bots crowded around him upon landing and shouted numerous things at him. He whispered a spell and a sudden flash of green exploded from him and every doom bot that surrounded him collapsed. “31 now, I believe!” he laughed as he looked over towards his mortal friend.

_Yes, today will be a good day of that I am sure._

Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, his senses were on high and his magic was on point. Today was good, this fight is great! But something dreadful was brewing in the pit of his stomach, something bad. Loki is one who has always followed his instincts and they are telling him to check on his iron-masked friend. 

He was making his way towards Tony to gloat -and check on the mortal but he would never tell him that- when he caught a glimpse of a doom bot- no that's not a doom bot, it looks different some how. It's Doom, himself! And the miscreant was flanking Tony from behind. Loki screamed for Anthony to look behind him but the fool was too distracted by the doom bot he was attempting to kill that was in front of him. He shot several fire and emp blasts at Doom but he evaded every one.

_I will kill you with my own hands then._

 

“ha, we will be tied once I kill this-ah!” he heard Anthony say as a metal rod surrounded by a forest green shield dove into the back of the Ironman suit and come out of the abdomen. “NO!” he shrieked as he lunged towards Doom grabbing him by the head with his bare hands and squeezing with a force strong enough to shatter a Bligsnipe's femur. The skull owned by Doom shattered sending mixes of bone, blood and metal everywhere. Releasing the bleeding metal lump from his grasp he teleported to the ground where Tony laid bleed profoundly from- everywhere.

“Tony!” The Captain Rogers voiced via com link. “What happened? TONY!”

_No no no no nooo._

Loki sat there staring at Tony’s limp body his hands inches if not centimeters from touching the dying mortal, but just remained hovering. _What do I do?_ He tried to remove the metal rod protruding from Tony's body but it has some sort of spell that prevented him from moving it. He began to panic, Tony was losing too much blood! _He's not going to make it if I do not remove this!_ He started pulling the suit apart ‘manually’- meaning he tore it to shreds. The first to go was the helmet, then the gauntlets, then the legs and lastly the torso. It took him several dense moments to get the armor around his abdomen off without causing any more damage.

_Don’t die don’t die!_

“Anthony!” he pleaded shaking the limp and bloody body lightly. “Anthony, I need you to look at me! Stay awake, please!” Loki was starting to get weak from all the magic he was putting into Tony to keep him from bleeding out. He couldn’t heel him because whatever enchantment on the rod was stopping him.

_Please, no…_  

He was slowly losing the battle of Tony’s life and it was a battle he cannot afford to lose. _There has got to be a way._

His vision was starting to blur and he was teeter-tottering on the edge of unconsciousness. This was it, then. Loki was going to have to say goodbye to the only person who ever understood him, who saw him as Loki and not as Thor's scarred baby brother or the beastly prince. Goodbyes, no one likes them. But they are inevitable, especially when you're a god who's closest friend is a mortal. 

He sits there for a few more minutes as he watched the slow rising and falling of Tony's chest. "I don't want to say goodbye, Anthony" he wept holding his best friends hands against his mouth. "I don't know what I will do with out y-you" 

This was it. Now he's going to be misunderstood, mistreated and bullied all over again with no one there to understand him or comfort him. "I-I love you, Anthony" he whispered as he laid his head on the dying mans chest, a single tear streamed down him cheek landing on the ironman suit with a soft pang. 

All hope was lost, until the Bifrost opened


End file.
